1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device which visually displays data. Generally, the display device, which is generally one of the output devices of a computer, is a device which enables a user to directly see results processed by the computer with his/her eyes by displaying the results on a screen. Types of display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED displays), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and the like. With recent developments in the field of display devices, display devices are currently not limited to a function as output devices of the computer but has been variously applied to an application field such as a television receiver, portable communication devices, wearable electronic devices, and the like.
Among the display devices, liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, electrophoretic displays, and the like, which may be manufactured as a module having a flat panel shape, may have a large area, a thin profile, and reduced weight, and as a result, have taken the lead in the display industry. Further, a flexible display device, which may be bent, rolled, or stretched as a whole by external force by using a flexible or stretchable material as a material of a substrate, has been developed.
A touch screen panel has been developed to be able to use an input scheme which may replace input schemes such as a mouse and a keyboard so as to directly input information to a screen using a hand or a pen. Any user may directly perform his/her desired operation while viewing a screen of a the touch screen panel and easily operate the touch screen panel, and therefore the touch screen panel has been evaluated as the most ideal input scheme under a graphical user interface (GUI) environment and has been widely used in various fields such as a control screen of mobile phones, tablet computers, various kinds of medical equipment and an information display for guiding a bank, a government office, a tourist, and main institutions. The touch screen panel is used by being combined with a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, or a flexible display device.
Although the touch screen panel is applied to the flexible display device, a window layer positioned at an outermost side of the flexible display device has flexible characteristics, and therefore a surface thereof may be easily damaged due to a contact of a hand or a touch pen. When the window layer includes a rigid material to prevent the damage to the surface, the flexibility of the display device may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.